The efficient selection and isolation of cells of interest from a mixed population is important in biomedical research and biotechnology. Selected cells are often subjected to cell expansion, transplantation, and genetic analysis. Expansion of selected cells is used to create various cell lines, such as cancer, stem, and genetically engineered ones. Transplantation of cells facilitates the establishment of tumor models in laboratory animals or the repair of damaged organs. Analysis of specific cells in tissues contributes to the discovery of the biological interactions that drive diseases and aging. All these applications would benefit from the ability to select, isolate, and study individual cells in a high-throughput fashion.
Additionally, most high-throughput single-cell selection and isolation methods, such as fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS), are designed for cells suspended in solution and cannot be used for cells that adhere to a cell-culture plate or to a tissue. Techniques such as laser capture microdissection can potentially damage or contaminate target cells.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved compositions, systems, and methods for selecting and isolating individual cells, particularly adherent cells. The present disclosure addresses this need and more.